


Regret

by Dylalan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: Gwen glanced over next to her, and froze. No. That was not Duncan. Duncan did not have messy, shaggy hair. Duncan did not have a five o’clock shadow. Duncan did not have slowtox. That was not Duncan.
Relationships: Gwen/Chris McLean
Kudos: 20





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place maybe five years after All Stars.

Gwen woke up, and groaned. Her head was killing her. She glanced at the clock next to her.  
Eight AM. She could sleep for a few more hours. She rolled back over, ready to go sleep off her hangover.

Then she shot up, and stared at the clock. That was not her alarm clock. She glanced around the room.

And this was definitely not her apartment. For one, she would never have green wallpaper.

But she did know whose apartment this was, although she hadn’t been there for a while. It was Duncan’s.  
She reluctantly looked under the sheets, and groaned. She was naked. Had she slept with Duncan again?

Gwen glanced over next to her, and froze. No. That was not Duncan. Duncan did not have messy, shaggy hair. Duncan did not have a five o’clock shadow. Duncan did not have slowtox. That was not Duncan.

She scrambled out of the bed, grabbing her clothes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
She got dressed as quickly as possible, trying to avoid waking the other person in the room, and tiptoeing out of the room. She practically ran to the kitchen, and was relieved to see that Duncan was already awake.

He was sitting with Heather and Sierra, and all three looked incredibly hungover. So hungover that Heather didn’t even bother insulting Gwen when she saw her. Sierra gave her a short wave, but even the normally exuberant girl looked thrashed.

Gwen ignored both girls, rushing over to Duncan. He looked at her, amused. “What’s up, pasty?”

“What happened last night?” She demanded. He raised his eyebrows.

“You got wasted. Like you do every time you come over.”

Gwen growled. “No. I meant was anyone different there? Anybody we know? And hate?”

Duncan looked at her, eyes filled with confusion, before catching on. “Chris? He showed up, yeah. No idea how he found out where I lived, but he came, pretty much barged his way in. I was too drunk to care. Said it was his show, he should be at the reunion party.”

Heather snorted at that. “He scars us, and has the audacity to want to drink with us. You should have kicked him out.”

Gwen ignored her, and pulled Duncan away. Heather looked at her, mildly interested. Sierra was half asleep over her coffee.

Gwen lowered her voice.” Did you see me with anyone last night?” Duncan shook his head. “Because I woke up, in your bed, and Chris was next to me.”

Duncan stared at her for a second, before rushing into his room to look. Heather and Sierra followed him. All three came out of the room a second later, Heather and Duncan looking horrified, Sierra squealing with joy.

“This will be so good for my blog!” She squealed, before withering at the glare Gwen gave her. Heather was smirking at Gwen, while Duncan just looked bemused.

“You should be glad everyone else left already. Wouldn’t want it getting out that you slept with him, now would you.” Heather smirked.

“We don’t know that I slept with him! I could have just passed out next to him… naked….”  
The other three looked at Gwen, with varying sympathetic looks.

Duncan was the first to try to comfort her. “He probably won’t remember it. And c’mon, you’ve slept with worse.” Gwen shot him a skeptical look.

Heather snorted. “Yeah, she’s slept with you. Just make him think he took his clothes off, and passed out. Shouldn’t be hard. He’s dumber than Lindsay. The only problem you have is stopping crazy here from posting it on every blog she has. Oh, and living with the fact you slept with Chris. Gross.”

Gwen looked at Sierra, pleadingly. The other girl looked nervous. “Sierra. Please. This could ruin my life.”

The other girl relented. “Fine. But it would have been great for my blog.”

Gwen sighed, relieved. Duncan threw an arm around her shoulder. “How ‘bout I make you a coffee, you tell us how terrible it was, and when Chris wakes up, we can throw him out together?” Gwen gave him a small smile, nodding.

Chris woke up two hours later, and stumbled into the kitchen, only wearing his pants. Duncan, Gwen, and Heather grabbed him by the arms, and tossed him out onto the street.

Gwen had had worse days.


End file.
